


Morning Routine

by yonezus



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 24/7 slave lifestyle, Chastity Cage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, catboy, catboy maid, i am pushing my catboy san agenda, i didnt name drop seonghwa so u can just imagine whoever instead of him btw, i just wrote it with him in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonezus/pseuds/yonezus
Summary: a morning in the day of the life of a 24/7 catboy maid Choi San
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Morning Routine

Taking a step back from the mirror, San looked himself over making sure everything was in place. Cute black kitty ears? Aligned. Collar? Nice and straight. Maid dress? Not a single wrinkle in sight. He turned to look at his backside, bending over slightly. As per usual when he bent over his tiny skirt showed more than half of his ass. With a little butt wiggle and a sway of his tail plug, San decided that he looked just fine and could start his day.

Quietly as he could, he stepped out of he and his Master’s shared room and made his way to the kitchen. His first destination was the fridge, where he grabbed himself a bottle of water and quietly read his rules to himself. 

His rules were his life. Literally. A simple list of 10 points that he and his Master carefully crafted that would be the framework for his lifestyle. They were straightforward: do not cum without permission, ask to use the restroom, daily chores are a priority, spend an hour working out every afternoon, etc, etc. His rules kept him happy and healthy, they gave him something to focus on when he was deep in subspace or kitty space. He recited them every day; every morning when he woke up and whenever his Master requested him to, so he had them pretty much memorised perfectly by this point.

After he finished reciting his rules he got to work. They had a rather heavy dinner the night before, so San decided to make a light breakfast. Some coffee, toast and eggs for the two of them. When he finished cooking he made his way to the dining room where he set his Master’s meal on the table and his own on the floor next to the chair his master sat at. 

He liked eating his breakfast and lunch on the floor (dinner was different, it was special for the two of them so he was allowed to sit at the table). Not only did it make him feel like a real kitty, but sometimes his Master would pet him idly while they ate, which he absolutely loved. 

Not a moment after he finished placing their meals he heard the muffled chime of his Master’s morning alarm go off. The sound made his heart flutter with excitement, but he contained himself as much as he could since his Master was a very groggy morning person and didn’t like too much activity right when He woke up. 

Still, San couldn’t help but sprint walk to their room, the bells on his collar and ears jingling merrily. He entered the room as quietly and carefully as he exited before and couldn’t contain a little grin when he saw his Master still buried under the covers.

He tiptoed his way to his Master’s side of the bed, sitting down on his knees and waiting patiently. Usually it took the alarm going off at least twice for his Master to even consider getting up, but San didn’t mind waiting. He was honestly excited every morning to see what his Master would do with him. 

Some mornings his Master went straight to the bathroom, and that was no fun. But there were other mornings where his Master would use his mouth or his ass, or spank him, or make him get undressed and spend the rest of the day naked. Sometimes on his Master’s day off he’d simply pull him back into bed and cuddle. It all depended on the day of the week and on his Master’s mood and he never knew what would happen and that excited him. 

As per usual, the alarm went off a second time and as a result his Master finally let out a big yawn and sat up. 

If San’s cat ears were real, they’d be perked straight up.

“Good morning, Master!” His voice was light, his smile bright, and his eyes were sparkling. At times like these he honestly felt more like a puppy, but a cat can be excited for his owner to get up too, right?

“Good morning, Sannie,” his Master mumbled out groggily. He reached out and patted San’s hair, commenting on how soft it was under their breath. 

“I made us breakfast: coffee and eggs and toast. I also drank my first bottle of water and read my rules, Master,” San reported. 

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy. Let’s go eat, hm?” His Master stood and stretched then walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. San followed behind happily crawling on all fours. He wasn’t allowed to walk on two legs without permission, he was a cat after all. 

When the two got to the table, his Master gave San permission to eat and he eagerly started, still chipper. He put his hands behind his back as he ate. For the most part he ate his food like an animal, except his coffee which he was allowed to drink from a straw. 

His Master must have been in an affectionate mood as He spent most of breakfast idly patting San’s back and hair with his free hand. Such a small gesture but it had him over the moon.

They finished their breakfast quietly and quickly, his Master had work soon so they didn’t have time to laze around.

Just like always, San took their used dishes to the sink to be washed later, then followed his Master to their room to help him get ready for work. The pair engaged in light conversation, talking about their dreams from the previous night, their plans for the day.

Suddenly, the mood of the room shifted when San started buttoning up his Master’s shirt. His Master stopped him, grabbing the maid’s hands and wordlessly guiding them down to San’s side.

“You’ve been such a good kitty lately, Sannie. Not bratty at all, doing your chores well, always keeping that cute smile on your face…”

San almost couldn’t breathe. He knew where this would probably end up going, and his suspicions were affirmed by the way his Master’s hands were currently exploring his body. Over and under the dress, feeling him up like a piece of meat. He loved it, though. He loved to be touched and prodded and examined, he loved the feelings of hands running along his body and grabbing his flesh and fingers being stuffed in his mouth with no regard for him or his comfort. He often had erotic dreams about his body lying in a pile of hands doing just that to him. 

He snapped out of his little daydream when his Master spoke:

“I think a good kitty deserves a reward, hm?” He didn’t wait for San’s response before lifting up the skirt of his uniform and cupping his caged cock with His hand, eliciting a quiet gasp from the maid.

“I bet you’d love it if I unlocked you and played with your poor little ignored dick, hm?” San was wrong about his Master being in an innocently affectionate mood for sure.

“But, sir… you’ll be late for work,” San hated saying that, but he couldn’t be selfish. He may have been a kitten and a maid, but those were just little subsects of what he actually was: a slave. A slave who couldn’t put his own pleasure above the pleasure and needs of his Master.

“Oh, you’re right,” his Master said with faux frustration, suddenly stopping his ministrations and walking away from San to go stand in front of the mirror and finish buttoning his shirt.

San cried out internally. He had been caged for over a week at this point- longer than he had ever been. He knew that as time went on he’d be wearing the damn thing for longer and longer, but he was naturally so needy and desperate and he had worked so hard to be such a good kitty and he just wanted to be milked brainless, damn it!

But he couldn’t think like that. He’d go crazy if he always thought about his own pleasure, that’s why he was wearing the cage in the first place. A constantly hard and drippy slut makes a terrible maid.

Before he knew it, his Master had finished dressing for work and was ready to leave. Sulking hardcore, San followed him to the door to tell him goodbye and wish him a good day. He didn’t hide his emotions well, because his Master noticed his huge pout the moment he turned to say goodbye.

“Aww, kitty, don’t be sad. Trust me, if I could stay home all day and play with you I would! But I’ll play with you when I get home, okay? I’ll be back before you know it!” His sweet words were juxtaposed by the fact that he was toying with San’s tail plug, slightly pulling it out and pushing it in and twisting it around. San couldn’t form a coherent sentence as he tried so hard not to blurt out shameless moans, instead little whiny groans slipped past his lips. His Master chuckled at how cute his little noises were, as always.

“Well, I’ll see you when I get home! Be good,” He planted a quick kiss on San’s cheek before walking out the front door, leaving San there all alone. San stood there for a few moments, rubbing his thighs together and gripping the hem of his skirt as by now his cock was fully hard, pressing against the cold unrelenting metal of his cage.

Now he knew what kind of mood his Master was really in. He was feeling sadistic, and would no doubt be messaging San tasks to do to torture him even more throughout the day, keeping him hard and desperate all day long as he tried to do his extra tasks along with his chores. A difficult feat as he would be punished for not completing his chores to his Master’s standards. And San was sure that when his Master came home, he’d use San’s mouth making him choke and gag on his cock. And when his Master came, San would have to thank his Master for cumming but not letting he himself cum, because his Master’s pleasure is his pleasure too. 

Of course, San could always just put his foot down and use his emergency safeword, call the whole thing off and get fucked good and deep and cum as much as he wanted. His Master was kind and soft-hearted enough to allow him to do such a thing. 

But why would he want to do that?

With a deep breath and a little self-assuring nod, San found the resolve to step away from the front door and go start washing the dishes. He had work to do.


End file.
